Finding My Future
by ZekeStar
Summary: The first time Alice and Jasper meet through Jasper's eyes. AxJ. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. Go bow down to her.**

**AN: First Twilight fan fiction 8D ****I wrote this to try and shoo away my writer's block, and I think it did the trick, and hopefully it wont come back for a long long time X3**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Jasper's POV_

People pushed passed me, hurrying to find shelter from the pouring rain. The rain didn't bother me much, though.

I wasn't headed anywhere in particular, but standing in the rain might cause some attention. Attention, even in the slightest bit, was what I was trying to avoid. So I ducked into a small diner, like most humans would do.

I was a little thirsty, which worried me. But most of the people there smelled like beer and smoke, so it wasn't much of a problem.

I hung my sopping coat on the coat rack, and turned to find a table.

There, sitting on a bar stool, was a girl. She had short black hair and very pale skin, much like my own. She stared at me with large golden eyes, a small smile plastered on her face. She looked no older than seventeen, but I knew that was a lie. She was a vampire, so she was probably much older than that.

She slid off her barstool and began to walk toward me. I should have run, she could be attacking, and I didn't want to cause a scene. I willed my feet to move, but they merely took a small step back.

She grinned at me, chuckling. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

For a moment I was silent, a million questions parading in my head. But I ignored them.

She continued to smile up at me. Her lips were puffed out slightly, and she held her hands behind her back, rocking slowly side to side. She looked so tiny. So innocent. My conscious screamed at me not to judge a book by its cover, but I didn't listen. Somehow that didn't apply here.

I realized my mouth was hanging open slightly, and I quickly shut it. I nodded my head. "I-I'm sorry ma'am," was all I could manage to stutter out.

She seemed to find this amusing, and chuckled lightly again. I could have compared the sound with a wind chime, so happy and free. It seemed to match her perfectly.

She held out her hand to me, and without thinking I took it. A feeling of pure content washed over me, and for the first time in over one-hundred years, I smiled.

For the life of me, though, I couldn't understand why this little vampire would feel such pure happiness, such love, when she was damned to being a monster for the rest of eternity. It didn't make much sense.

But as she pulled me towards an empty booth, her footsteps so light she was almost skipping, and swinging both of our arms behind her, she didn't look much like a monster. She was far too innocent, and happy, to be a monster.

When she pulled away her hand and sat on one side of the booth, the happiness didn't fade away, I was glad for that.

I sat down across from her, debating which question to ask first. A girl came over and asked us if we needed anything. Obviously, we both said no, and I turned to her once more.

I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew I would come here, but she shook her head, and I paused, curious.

"Listen Jazzy," She began, "I know you have a lot of questions. And I'll answer all of them in time. But its gonna take a while, so you have to bear with me, okay?"

I nodded, and then snickered. "Did you just call me 'Jazzy'?"

Her smile brightened, and she nodded her head quickly. "I think it's a cute name." She told me, laughing lightly.

I joined her, but my throat was dry with thirst, and it came out scratchy, in stark contrast with her musical voice. I winced, rubbing at my throat.

She tilted her head, gazing at my darkening eyes. She frowned a bit. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" I nodded my head shamefully. "Being in here probably doesn't help either, huh Jazzy?"

Another question flew into my head. "Wait-How do you know my name? Oh, and ma'am, you-" She raised a hand to silence me.

"I already told you, I'll answer all your questions in time. And as for your second question," She smiled, "my name is Alice."

Alice extended her hand toward me, and I took it, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled.

She giggled, "Nice to finally meet you too, Jasper."

---

We spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the night talking. She told me of her history, or what she remembered of it, and explained her power to me. In turn I did the same.

Alice told me of a family of 'veggie' vampires. And to tell you the truth, at first I thought she was joking. But she explained to me how they live their lives, and told me of the visions she'd had of them.

And then I felt hopeful. Hopeful that my future was finally looking brighter.

Finally the killing could stop, and my conscious wouldn't be so heavy.

And I could be with someone who made me happy, optimistic.

I finally had a brighter outlook on life.

* * *

**AN: I tried to follow the book as closely as possible with this. I hope there's no mistakes** :**3 Ech, whatever.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
